


Staff Training

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: Iron Bull brings Dorian in to train with the Chargers. Krem is skeptical.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	Staff Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distractionpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fulfilment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930309) by [distractionpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie). 



> Written for Remix Revival 2020, this is a sequel to a fic by distractionpie, "BAMF Dorian Protecting Bull" (which is the first chapter of the related work linked below).

It's not unusual for the Iron Bull to invite a guest from the Inquisitor's team to train with the Chargers, but on the day he brings in the Tevinter mage, Dorian, Krem taps Bull on the shoulder. "Hey, chief." He takes another look around the group and confirms that he's read everyone's skeptical expressions correctly. "Can I talk to you?" 

Bull shrugs. "Sure." He follows Krem under the eaves of the tavern and leans against the wall, arms crossed -- his classic "I'm listening" pose. "What's on your mind?"

Krem shakes his head. "What are you thinking, chief? Bringing in a mage for training? Not sure how much we'll get out of that." He gestures toward the team again. "You know, except for Dalish, and she's not exactly going to admit to it."

Bull chuckles. "If she got him alone, you might be surprised." He winks, then turns serious. "Anyway, I hear you. And I get it. I noticed the general reaction, too. But it's not magic he'll be showing you. You really think I would encourage you all to use magic, even if you could?" Krem shrugs, conceding the point, and Bull continues. "Nah, he impressed me with his staff work the other day."

Krem arches his eyebrow, and this time Bull lets out a full belly laugh. "Not like that!" He winks. "Although, y'know, I wouldn't turn him down."

"You never turn anyone down," Krem retorts, the jab as automatic as breathing; Bull smirks in response. "Well, if you say so. I suppose anyone can swing a stick around like a weapon. Even a mage from Tevinter."

"Anyone can try," Bull replies. He raises his hand and beckons to Dorian. "So, Dorian. Thanks for joining us. Can you guess why I've invited you?"

It's hard to tell under the mustache, but Krem thinks he sees a slight smile flicker by. "Given the lack of mages in your company" -- he pointedly does not look at Dalish, and Krem suppresses a smile of his own -- "I have a guess. That trick with the staff I used in the field the other day? Against the red templars after the smite?"

"You got it," says Bull.

Dorian nods, then makes a show of looking over the training grounds. "It's not quite the same terrain as before, but I think this should work."

"Very good." Bull turns so that his back is against the wall. "Krem, why don't you take the first fight? Might as well start him out against the best."

Krem shrugs. "Whatever you say, chief." He pulls a blunted training blade out of the weapons stand -- wouldn't do to cut up the chief's boyfriend. Yeah, Bull seems to be denying it. But Krem has seen the Iron Bull on the prowl before. He might not have nailed Dorian yet, but based on his expression and the jokes he's telling, it's only a matter of time. 

Dorian sets up in his chosen spot -- a bare patch of earth, where the grass has been worn away from months of training sessions. Krem takes a place across from him and squares his shoulders, blade already drawn, and flips his shield into his hand. "All right, magister boy. Show me what you've got."

Dorian bows. "As you like." As he straightens, he pulls out his staff. It looks exactly like a magic staff to Krem -- there may be a small blade tied to the top with a leather thong, but the runes etched along the shaft tell the true story. Dorian smiles. "Never fear, I won't unleash arcane fury on anyone today. But if you're nervous, I'm happy to switch it out for a heavy spear, or even a plain quarterstaff."

Krem stiffens. "No, no need. I won't make you demonstrate a move with unfamiliar equipment. Besides, it's fine. If the chief trusts you, I trust you."

To Krem's surprise, Dorian flushes a little and glances away. "You think-- well. I do hope you'll trust me, at least, after this."

"We'll see." Krem puts on his helmet, then puts his weight back on his left foot as he draws up his blade. "Ready?"

Dorian twirls his staff around to his back. "Ready."

Krem lets out a yell and charges, sword already sweeping around from the right. But before he can close, Dorian's staff is there, blocking his first blow. Undaunted, Krem shifts his swing, sliding his sword around the staff to aim for Dorian's legs, and he almost hits Dorian's calf, the mage just shifting out of the way. Krem pulls back to reset his stance. "Solid footwork," he says.

"Good reaction adjustment," Dorian replies. Then he goes on the attack, his staff swinging straight down for Krem's face; easy enough for Krem to dodge, and Dorian has left his off-hand side open. Krem moves in, blade headed straight for the other man's neck... and staggers back, coughing as a thick dust cloud catches him full in the face. 

"Oooof!" He shakes his head, wiping the grit from his eyes and spitting it out of his mouth. Once he can breathe again, he glares at Dorian, who has relaxed into a soft parade stance, butt of the staff resting on the ground. "I thought you said you wouldn't use magic."

"I didn't." Dorian spreads his hands wide. "That was all the staff, kicking up loose dirt. Here, stay back and I'll demonstrate." 

Just behind him, someone hands Krem a water skin; he takes a mouthful and swishes it around his mouth before spitting it out on the ground. "Yes, show me." 

Dorian twirls the staff again, and Krem notes this time how the open shoulder of his tunic allows greater freedom of motion. Useful for spellcasting, perhaps; maybe even more for this. He makes a note to talk to the Chargers's armorer about redesigning the armor for the team's pikemen. And then the spear point of Dorian's staff sweeps across the loose earth, kicking up another giant cloud of dust. 

Krem slowly nods. "That's a nice move. I confess, I'm surprised none of the rest of us have thought of it."

"Necessity is the mother of invention," Dorian says. "The Templars had temporarily knocked out my magic, and the Iron Bull was down." He nodded in Bull's direction. "Someone had to protect him."

There's an edge to Dorian's voice that suggests a long story behind the words, but Krem merely nods again. "That's what you do out there. Whatever you need to protect your team."

"Team, right." Dorian shakes his head as if out of a reverie. "Well, that's my trick. Shall we go again?"

"Nah." Krem grins. "Let's see how the others do. Especially having seen the trick once, I'd like to know who falls for it. And we can practice the move on each other." He turns to the Iron Bull. "How about it, chief? That work for you?"

Bull raises the water skin in his hand. "Sounds like a plan." He gestures. "Grim, take Krem's place."

Grim grunts, grabs a blade from the weapons stand, and strides over to Dorian as Krem steps back to join Bull in the shade; meanwhile, other Chargers pick up swords, staffs, and poleaxes and set up on the dusty parade ground. "Good call," Krem says. 

Bull shoots him a satisfied grin. "Of course. But you know you can always ask. I'm not infallible, after all. It's good for me to get called out every once in awhile."

Krem grins back. "Or to get your ass saved by a mage?"

Bull laughs. "Dorian told you, eh?"

"Not anything specific," Krem replies. "Just that he protected you with that move once."

"Ah." Bull crosses his arms. "Well, maybe you'll hear that story someday." And the two of them settle in to watch as the Chargers perfect Dorian's staff trick.


End file.
